supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cable
How Cable joined the Tourney Nathan Christopher Charles Summers was born to Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor-Summers, as a weapon for Mr. Sinister to use against Apocalypse, and has been has been fighting in wars most of his life. A powerful mutant telepath and telekinetic, Nathan was so powerful that his powers manifested at a young age. After his mother died trying to sacrifice him, Nathan was infected by Apocalypse with the Techno-Organic Virus, that was set to kill him, until his father sent him into the future for treatment. After being raised as the Askani'son, the one destined to kill Apocalypse, in the Clan Askani religion, Nathan became a hardened warrior and brilliant tactician. After founding the Clan Chosen and losing the war, Nathan began to travel through time. Nathan eventually returned some fifteen years older than his father, calling himself Cable. With powerful powers often on the fritz, Cable sought to better the future of mankind, for he had seen the result of not doing so first-hand. After years of trying to eliminate threats, Cable eventually began a pacifist mentality and created the island Providence. After the birth of the Messiah child, Cable faked his death and rescued her, taking her deep into the future, from the rogue X-Man, Bishop. After returning with an eighteen year old Hope Summers and died bringing X-Force back from stopping a scheme of Bastion. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prepares to aim his pistol. After the announcer calls his name Cable shoots his pistol five times at the camera. The shots clear to show his upper body as Cable says "I'm a warrior from the future!". Special Attacks Viper Beam (Neutral) Cable takes out a big gun and shoots a beam at the opponent. Has long range and fast start-up, vertical direction can be controlled by the control stick while mashing the Running Fist (Side) Cable slides forward and and throws his fist out, causing an energy wave to generate. Scimitar Throw (Up) Cable throws an electric harpoon at the opponent while jumping into the air. Electrap (Down) Cable throws an electric grenade. When the special moves button is released the grenade explodes. If the explosion makes contact with the opponent it stuns them for a brief moment. Fire From The Sky (Hyper Smash) Cable throws a gas tank into the air and shoots it multiple times to cause a whiting out explosion. It clears to show the stage has been set on fire, slowly damaging opponents for 18 seconds. Time Flip (Final Smash) Cable summons a shadow clone of himself and starts attacking the opponent. The original Cable can still move and attack. Victory Animations #Cable spins his pistol then positions it at his shoulder saying "Much too far!". #*Cable spins his pistol then positions it at his shoulder saying "Nice try, dad.". (Cyclops victories only) #*Cable spins his pistol then positions it at his shoulder saying "The M-Cell is much dangerous than my arm.". (Shin victories only) #Cable's bandaged arm opens to reveal a monstrous claw as he says "That's enough for now!". #Cable raises his pistol and shoots it, then the scenery changes to a futuristic warzone while the loser (2nd place opponent in VS Mode) is dragged away by a troop car with their Star KO scream. In Tourney 1, the player may also hear the sound of a carhorn. On-Screen Appearance Cable materializes like he's arriving from the future and says "Time to get rough!". Special Quotes *Dad, it's good to see you again. (When fighting Cyclops) *Just like old times, Logan? (When fighting Wolverine) *He's not here. (When fighting Shin) *Would you like a computer lock picking device? (When fighting Alisa) *The ransom note must be ordering me to make a change to the space-time continuum. (When fighting Xiaoyu) Trivia *Cable shares his Japanese voice actor with Lugia. *Cable's uncles (Havok and Vulcan), as well as his grandfather (Corsair), are set to appear in the sequel. *The rival of Cable during Tourney 1 is Angel Cake. The rival of Cable during Tourney 2 is Bruno Buccellati. Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Male characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney